The present invention relates to a vehicle door operating device comprising a childproof mechanism that turns on/off to enable operation of an inside handle to be transmitted or not to be transmitted to a door latch device.
With such a vehicle door operating device in a sliding door that opens and closes with a motor, when the childproof mechanism is in an unlock state, opening action of an inside handle can be transmitted to a door latch device for holding the sliding door in a fully-closed position, but cannot be transmitted to a switch lever. When the childproof mechanism is in a lock state, opening action of the inside handle cannot be transmitted to the door latch device but can be transmitted to the switch lever thereby turning the childproof sensor on to detect the opening action of the inside handle as disclosed in JP2012-184578A.
The door opening device in JP2012-184578A comprises an inside handle lever 110 that moves with the inside handle IH; a first link lever 120 that is pivotally mounted via the same shaft as that of the inside handle lever 110; a childproof lock lever 140 that pivots between an unlock position and a lock position; a first engagement pin 124 via which releasing action of the inside handle lever 110 with the opening action of the inside handle IH can be transmitted to the first link lever 110 when the childproof lock lever 140 is in the unlock position and releasing action of the inside handle lever 110 cannot be transmitted to the first link lever 110; a switch lever 150 that is pivotally mounted via a shaft that is not for inside handle lever 110; a second engagement pin 155 via which releasing action of the inside handle lever 110 cannot be transmitted to the switch lever 150 when the childproof lock lever 140 is in an unlock position and the releasing action of the inside handle lever 110 can be transmitted to the switch lever 150 when the childproof lock lever 140 is in a lock position; and a childproof sensor (second inside handle action sensor S2 in JP2012-184578A) that detects action of the switch lever 150. A childproof mechanism in JP2012-184578A comprises the childproof lock lever 140, first engagement pin 124 and second engagement pin 155.
However, the invention in JP2012-184578A comprises two engagement pins comprising the first engagement pin 124 that can turn such that releasing action of the inside handle lever 110 with opening action of the inside handle IH can be transmitted and cannot be transmitted to the first link lever 120 and the second engagement pin 155 that can turn such that the releasing action of the inside handle lever 110 can be transmitted or cannot be transmitted to the switch lever 150, thereby increasing the number of structural elements and making its structure complicated.